Past Encounters
by Jacques
Summary: It has been five years now since Weiss's final mission. Old encounters now become new ones as Weiss is once again coming together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss or anything having to do with it.  
  
To prevent confusion.Aya-chan is the female Aya and Aya-kun is the male Aya. I will try use Ran as much as possible, but sometimes it's best to use Aya-kun.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Five years ago, Weiss had their final mission. The team split apart after that moment never to see each other again by the orders of Persia. However, unfortunate circumstances cause the teammates to need each other once more and tragedy strikes the world.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The air was crisp and clean as the rain cleared up on a Saturday morning. Omi was already up and early doing his paper route.  
  
Omi had now become a busy person. Once he finished school, he took jobs in helping the elderly. Omi had also grown to a surprisingly 6 foot 4 inches, a height most people thought the young little Omi could never achieve.  
  
Busy with his paper route, Omi decided to go a different way than he usually did. Thinking about what direction to go to, BAM! Omi crashed into, "Aya-chan!"  
  
Aya-chan looked bewildered as she couldn't recognize the tall Omi. It took many seconds for her to finally realize who it was. "Omi-kun?!"  
  
"I can't believe it's you! It's been what? Five years now?"  
  
"You look so different Omi-kun! I can't believe it's you! But I thought-"  
  
"No one is ever going to figure out. I really would like to hear how you and your brother have been getting along for the past few years. Would you mind if I took you out for lunch somewhere?"  
  
"Omi-kun! We'll get in trouble! Persia said-" Aya-chan cut off as she really wanted to see how Omi's life was coming along too. "Omi-kun, I accept your invitation!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny!"  
  
Ken rushed to over to hug his two adopted children. Their hair was so soft and refreshing, Ken never wanted to let go.  
  
"Uncle Kenny! I wanted to play more soccer!"  
  
"Sorry guys, but you know you HAVE to go to bed!"  
  
"Then can you read us a bed time story?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Long ago, there lived a team of four heroes that went around saving peoples lives. They went by the names Abyssinian, Bombay, Balinese, and Siberian. However the team was encountered by many problems including the bad guys named Schwarz. They were able to defeat Schwarz, but not without the cost of exposing themselves as criminals. The team than had to separate, never again to mention their days of being assassins."  
  
"What's an assassin?"  
  
"You'll find out later, kid. Now go to sleep!"  
  
With that Ken shut the door to their room and went into his own room to watch TV. Click click click click. Nothing was on! Then something caught his eye. It was a very familiar face. He clicked back to the news and saw Yohji on the news. The report read, "Heart-throb Yohji-kun does another fabulous performance in his new movie 'The Home is in the Heart.' Co-star Naho-sun states that working with Yohji-kun has been a fabulous experience and she can't wait for the sequel."  
  
"That's Yohji-kun alright," Ken murmured to himself, "But wait, Naho-sun looks familiar. I don't believe it! It's Manx!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
So how did I do on my first fanfic? I really have to idea where I'm going with this. Please review! 


	2. Past EncountersChapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Where the hell is Aya-chan? I told her to go to the store and come back. That's it!" Ran slammed his fist on the table so hard that he caused it to break in two.  
  
"She's probably just out having fun, don't worry about it." Sakura came out from the back room looking as feeble as ever.  
  
After three years of dating, Ran and Sakura finally got married. However, their wedding had to be a small one to prevent suspicions about Weiss. Soon after their marriage, the two of them opened a new flower shop in the country. Aya-chan had also lived with her brother, and Sakura and Ran would always treat her as their own child.  
  
Lately, Sakura had come down with some sort of illness. The doctors knew nothing about it and said that she would probably get over it with rest and relaxation. What did the doctor's think Sakura was doing owning a flower shop in the country? Well anyway, Ran thought it best for Sakura to take a trip to the city to make her feel better. Little did they know who they were going to meet.  
  
After several times of pacing back and forth across the room, Ran slammed his fist once more, but this time leaving a dent in the wall. "I'm going to go out and look for her!"  
  
"Ran-kun, let me come with. I'm sure we will be able to find her a lot faster if we searched together!"  
  
"I want you to stay here and get better. Is that alright with you Sakura- sun?"  
  
Sakura just looked at Ran with big puppy eyes, but soon she realized that there was no use trying to argue with that man. "At least take your jacket!"  
  
BAM! Ran was out the door and without his jacket. Ran knew in his head that it wouldn't take long or at least thought it wouldn't.  
  
Running down the street, Ran continued to search. He went every route possible to search for Aya-chan, but still he couldn't find any evidence of her. Out of breath, Ran decided to go into the Café for a cool drink.  
  
"That will be 100 yen." The waitress looked at Ran impatiently, waiting for him to respond. When he was obviously ignoring her she said again, "That will be 100 yen!" Still, Ran was deep in thought ignoring everything she said to him, even the cuss words.  
  
Slowly getting up from the stool, Ran froze. Where was that laugh coming from? The waitress looked about ready to kick Ran's butt; however Ran shoved the money into her hand just in time. "DO YOU HERE THAT LAUGH?" Ran said under his breath to the waitress.  
  
Startled, the waitress slowly pointed to the corner of the Café obviously trebling from Ran's attitude.  
  
"Aya-chan! Why did you run off?! You scared Sakura! You know that you shouldn't cause more trouble for her."  
  
"Brother, I know you were worried about me too. Still, I met with someone and we decided to have lunch together. You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
  
With a big sigh of relief, Ran was finally able to cool down. "So who did you is it that you ate lunch with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cameras flashing, screaming fans. The big premiere of the movie "The Home is in the Heart" was about to start. Many adoring female fans were pawning over the hot young actor. Yohji was just taking it all in.  
  
"Sorry ladies, he's taken," came a voice from behind the crowd of screaming people.  
  
"I was just having some fun, Naho-sun!" Yohji complained as Manx and he walked into the theater.  
  
"If you don't remember, were married."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"No problem"  
  
Ring Ring. Yohji soon heard his cell phone ringing. Thinking that it was another adoring female fan Yohji picked up. "Hey baby!"  
  
"Yohji-kun!" The voice of the phone was much muffled, but Yohji was still able to make out what he was saying. "Meet me around the back of the theater in five minutes. Si--" The last word was cut off by static.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Manx.  
  
"Dunno. Probably somebody who is trying to freak me out, that's who. Well I'm going to take care of him." Remembering is assassin skills Yohji was ready to face whoever it was that was waiting for him.  
  
Step by step Yohji cautiously walked to the back of the theater only to find that no one was there. "Baka!" He said to himself as he started to walk back around. Wait, something had caught his eye. Yohji was able to make out a shadowy like figure standing behind him. Soon the man was wrapped tightly in Yohji's wire.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" The man then cut the wire with, claws? Wait a minute, those weren't claws they were Busnuks! Ken-kun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A made this one a little longer. Hoped you liked it! Please review! 


	3. Past EncountersChapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A rain of tears poured down Aya-chan's face as she sat in her room in deep thought.  
  
"Aya-chan! You can't stay in your room all day!" Ran shouted from the hallway.  
  
"I refuse to come out! Not until you apologize to me!"  
  
Aya-chan just couldn't stop thinking about what her brother did to her the day before in the café.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Aya-chan, can you please excuse me and Omi for a little while, we have a few things to catch up on."  
  
"Fine, I'll just visit the little ladies room." Ran smiled back as thanks to his sister and then turned to face Omi. Aya-chan was just filled with curiosity so instead of going to the bathroom she just stayed hearing distance away; however unable to catch everything that was being discussed.  
  
"Omi-kun! You know what we had to do! I can't believe you disobeyed orders from Persia! Dammit Omi-kun, I don't think you realize the intensity of the situation here!"  
  
"You listen to me Aya-kun! Things have changed within the past five years and I think it is time to move on. We can't change what's in the past, but we can set goals for the future!"  
  
Aya-chan listened closely, but couldn't make out what Ran whispered to Omi. Trying to move in closer to hear better, she heard a loud bang. Rushing to see what happened, she saw blood on the table soon realizing that it was Omi's blood.  
  
"Omi-kun!"  
  
"Aya-chan, let's get out of here."  
  
"I can't believe you! I won't leave here! I won't go home with a brother like you! Why did you punch Omi-kun! He didn't do anything!"  
  
Omi looked up to face Aya-chan, with his nose still bleeding from the punch. "Go home, Aya-chan. I'll be alright. You should listen to your brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ken, why didn't you tell me that it was you on the phone?"  
  
"I did tell you. My exact words were, 'Meet me around the back of the theater in five minutes, Siberian.'"  
  
"Sorry about that, my phone must have went dead. But then tell me why you're here."  
  
"Yohji-kun, don't go into that theater. Something bad will happen; I just know it."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down buddy! Just what are you talking about?"  
  
Ken's eyes started to swell with tears making it hard for him to speak. "Yoh-ji-kun, they attacked-" Ken broke off and started going into tears.  
  
"Ken you can calm down now, there is nobody else here."  
  
Clearing up his throat Ken was finally able to speak with a calm voice. "I was just sitting at home when the power went out. At first I thought it was just an electric problem or something, but when I looked in the bedroom, I found my kids-" Just when Ken was going to finish, he started breaking off into tears again. Surprisingly, Yohji actually let him cry on his shoulder. Not until another good five minutes later did Ken finish his speech. "Yohji, I don't think it was just my kids they were after. They had to be after something else. Do you think it could be-?"  
  
"It couldn't be them; we killed them five years ago. I am surprised that you had kids though. Don't tell Manx I told you this, but she and I have been trying to have a kid of our own for the past few years. What about your wife? Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't have a wife. I never had a wife. I was never able to remarry after that night five years ago. I felt like I owed it to Haruka-chan so I adopted two children from the orphanage. I was legally only their foster parents, but I always felt that I was more to them than that."  
  
"Ken-kun."  
  
Flashback from Five Years ago:  
  
"Haruka-chan! Look at these flowers I brought you from the shop! I thought they would help make you feel better!"  
  
"Ken-kun, you really didn't have to."  
  
"You are stuck here in this hospital all day; I have to bring you back some sanity."  
  
"Shan-ku."  
  
Looking into Haruka's eyes, Ken felt like his life wasn't a waste after all his years of being an assassin. His only wish was to someday, someday, stop being an assassin, settle down with Haruka, and have children.  
  
Later that same night:  
  
"Ken-kun! What's that noise? It sounds like we are getting bombed!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let two people that I love die."  
  
Sounds of bombs and planes kept screaming in the air. "What monsters! How could anyone attack a hospital?!"  
  
"Ken-kun, my throat feels really sore. I think I need to have a drink before I faint."  
  
"I'll be right back with some water." Ken then ran using his assassin speed to get water and come back. However, he was still a second too late.  
  
"KEN-KUN!"  
  
"HARUKA-SUN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
I will probably be having a lot of flashbacks now to help reveal the "tragedy" that happened five years ago. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	4. Past EncountersChapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The door bell rang, and Omi knew it had to be the pizza he ordered. Already it was getting late and Omi hadn't eaten since lunch. Omi was still icing his eye after the punch he received from Ran. After several hours, his eye swelled like a big balloon about ready to pop.  
  
Not able to keep the ice on any longer, Omi couldn't stop thinking about what Ran said to him. "I don't want Aya-chan to get involved. She already lived through enough devastation for two lifetimes."  
  
"Sorry Aya-kun," Omi said thinking to himself, "but I really don't think you've changed at all since we last saw each other. It's time for you to let go."  
  
With that thought still on his mind, Omi went over to the phone and dialed Aya-chan's number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yohji-kun! What took you so long?!" asked Manx agitated, "The movie premiere has already started!"  
  
"Sorry, I just had to catch up on something."  
  
"Sure, just probably adoring more of your female fans. Come on, let's get into the theater."  
  
Even though he was glad that he was able to meet Ken, Yohji just couldn't help but worry. Deep breathe. This was his premiere, and he was going to enjoy it. Besides, Yohji didn't want to miss a chance of seeing himself on the big screen.  
  
Munch, Munch, Munch. Popcorn never tasted so good. Just sitting here and watching a movie without any distractions was so relaxing. Yohji soon couldn't take not being close to a girl, and warped his arm around Manx. Embarrassed (surprising as this is), Manx quickly went to get a refill on popcorn.  
  
"Give me two extra large popcorns this time," Manx told the clerk, "Oh and add lots of butter."  
  
"Are you going to eat all that? Well if you are, it really doesn't show."  
  
"Thanks, but this isn't for me, it's for Yohji-kun."  
  
"Should have figured. So how have you two been getting along?" "I'm doing okay, but I'm kind of worried about Yohji-kun. He's been acting strange lately. It's almost has if-"  
  
"Here's your popcorn!"  
  
"Shan-ku!"  
  
Manx then grabbed her popcorn and headed back to the theater. As Manx got closer to the theater, the scent of some strange smell got stronger and stronger. Manx wasn't able to pinpoint what the smell was. It just kept getting stronger and stronger and she became closer and closer. Her hand was trembling over the handle of the door into the theater. The fear of a bad event had crossed her mind.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Yohji-kun, Yohji-kun! I came here with company!"  
  
"Are they all over eighteen?"  
  
A girl then walked out of the hospital room angry that she didn't get to stay. "Only one more year! One more year!" She kept telling herself.  
  
"So how's Yohji-kun doing before the surgery? Scared about getting your appendix out?" Manx teased Yohji.  
  
"Not with my company!" Soon all the girls were swooning over Yohji, bringing him flowers, chocolates, and other little goodies.  
  
"Yohji-kun, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"  
  
"Just your love."  
  
"Oh, please!" With that, Manx walked out of the room and to the vending machines. Now does she want something sweet or something salty? What is that smell? It's making Manx's stomach growl. Sniff sniff the smell of, FIRE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Have no idea how long I'm going to make this. It's probably going to be pretty long. I had originally decided to start a little light-hearted and then get into more tragedy later on, but this is going to take a while to finish. Hmm.I have no idea what I'm going to do! Oh and please review! 


	5. Past EncountersChapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Omi-kun! I am so glad to see you! Ran-kun is expecting me to be back at 9 so this has to be quick."  
  
"Aya-chan, did your brother ever tell you what happened exactly five years ago?"  
  
"Ne, why?"  
  
"What I am about to tell you is VERY important. But you must not repeat anything I say to your brother. OK?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"First I will give you a little background as to what exactly happened that terrible day. After months on end, Weiss finally had a plan to defeat their enemy, Schwarz. Weiss was able to intercept a message revealing the name of Schwarz's secret location by the name of "Base H". Weiss got the idea of barricading Schwarz inside "Base H" and them eventually killing them "inside-out." It was the perfect plan, flawless in everyway. That is except one. Little did Weiss know that "H" stood for Hospital. And not just one hospital, but many of them. By the time Weiss figured this out, it was too late. Now other assassin groups were coming from all over to terrorize "Base H." Each member of Weiss was affected in their own separate way."  
  
"Omi-kun, I do not understand. Why are you bringing this up? Why didn't Ran-kun tell me all this?"  
  
"He wanted to protect you."  
  
"You said 'Each member of Weiss was affected in their own separate way.' Well then how were you affected?"  
  
At this point Omi couldn't even stand up anymore. As tears came flooding down his cheeks, Aya-chan tried to comfort Omi in everyway possible.  
  
"It's okay, Omi-kun. I'm here for you."  
  
At that moment Omi's eyes caught Aya's. After several moments of silence their lips became closer and closer until they finally met.  
  
"Aya-chan! What just happened?"  
  
"We kissed, silly."  
  
"But, but-" Before Omi could let out another word Aya-chan caught his lips. And this time Omi didn't hold back.  
  
"AYA-CHAN!"  
  
"RAN-KUN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Well I finally got around to finishing yet another chapter. Hope this one wasn't too mushy for you. Anyway, I had to tell the basic-story about the events five years ago in order to continue to develop the story. I was actually hoping to hold that part off for a little while, but I just needed to hurry up and write it. Please review! 


	6. Past EncountersChapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Aya, Omi, Yohji, Ken. The four assassins were sitting side by side together. The room they were sitting in was dark and dreary. No lights came from anywhere. That is until a computer screen with a shadowy-like figure came on.  
  
"Weiss, I have not called you together for any mission, yet you all came here to receive one. Manx has informed me about your recent tragedies. Ken, I am sorry to hear that your children have died in a brutal murder. Yohji, I am sorry to hear that your career was cut short by an unexpected fire. Omi, I am sorry to tear you away from your home with your grandparents. Aya, I am sorry that your wife is sick. I hope she soon feels better."  
  
With that, the screen was gone and the room was once again dark. They knew something evil had come back to once again rule their lives. But did they really want to turn away from their peaceful lives to once again be assassins?  
  
Even though Ken did loose his children, he still had a steady job and a nice home to live in. Just recently after his tragedy, Ken was able to meet a women; a women who he could spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Yohji's career was now over, but he still had Manx with him. How could a fire destroy his career? The fire caused Yohji to have several burns across his whole body. When the people in the movie industry saw his face, they ripped up all of Yohji's contracts. No matter, Manx is still with him and expecting a baby.  
  
Omi was still a little beat up from when Ran punched him in the face, several times. Omi's relationship with Aya-chan still continues though, but with the utmost secrecy. If Ran ever found out, he would be dead. Omi still worked with the elderly. He always found them comforting; they were the grandparents he never had.  
  
Sakura's sickness had been getting worse and worse. However, Ran still does everything in his power to make her happy. The two of them would go everywhere from Paris to Rome. If Sakura was ever able to get better, the couple planned on having a baby, and to continue their life as a quiet one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
But watch out for a second arc under the title "The Past Encounters Continue," that is if I ever get the time to write it. Hmm.well thanks to all the reviewers and please write any suggestions if you have any. 


End file.
